This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Biometry Core of the Center for Colon Cancer Research (CCCR) provides statistical and mathematical support to target, senior, and junior CCCR investigators. Assistance and support are in the designing of scientific experiments, studies, and surveys;developing statistical and mathematical models appropriate for the research problems;performing appropriate statistical analyses of data arising from the projects;assessing the validity of the methods used in the analyses of data and developing new methods when appropriate;critiquing and improving statistical portions of manuscripts for publications and grant proposals;writing publication-quality reports pertaining to the results of the statistical analyses for grant applications and manuscripts for publications;and performing basic research to develop new statistical methodology of relevance to cancer researchers. Biometry Core personnel actively participates in the research of investigators through one-on-one consultations and by providing feedback during research presentations by investigators. To increase awareness of CCCR investigators on the important and crucial role of Statistics in scientific research, the Biometry Core will provide training workshops on statistical methodology relevant to cancer research. Increasing the statistical knowledge of CCCR investigators will also further enhance collaborative research and improve statistical consultation sessions. Through the statistical support provided by the Biometry Core to CCCR investigators, it is hoped that the validity and utility of the colon cancer research performed by the investigators will be enhanced. This will have the consequence of contributing in making further inroads to the search for a cure and the prevention of colon cancer.